


Pennywise is Cupid.

by Reddieismyhappypill



Series: IT Theory [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, IT - Freeform, IT theory, M/M, Pennywise is cupid, movie theory, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieismyhappypill/pseuds/Reddieismyhappypill
Summary: Pennywise is Cupid. That’s it. That’s my theory.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT Theory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845469
Kudos: 7





	Pennywise is Cupid.

Pennywise put Bev in the deadlights and Ben has to kiss her to save her. Pennywise also put Richie in the deadlights, so maybe Pennywise wanted Eddie to kiss Richie. So maybe, Pennywise isn't the bad guy but is actually ~cupid~ and tried to make everyone tell their secrets of who they like by scaring them with their secrets.

Pennywise killed Eddie because Eddie didn't follow his plan. He didn't kiss Richie instead he tried to kill pennywise. This made pennywise mad and without thinking pennywise stabbed eddie. Afterwards pennywise couldn't live with what he did and when the losers shouted 'bully' it kept reminding him of eddie and that's why he dies. of guilt. Also his daughter said 'no one who dies here ever really dies' so maybe when pennywise dies everyone he kills comes back to life so maybe pennywise dies to bring eddie back as an apology.

Pennywise only killed people because he had to eat to stay alive and keep the losers together, that's why he came back 27 years, because they werent all together and he wrote 'come home' on the wall in IT chapter 2.

He killed patrick because patrick was trying to kill the losers and he killed betty because she was in gretas group. He teamed up with henry because then he could control who henry killed and make sure henry didn't kill the losers and also put him in a mental asylum where he was locked away from the losers.

He killed georgie to open bills eyes and make him realise this is real life 'it was real enough for georgie'

Also if pennywise wanted to he could've killed the losers at anytime so why didn't he? Exactly it's because he was trying to match them up!


End file.
